Michey Mouse
by Anninha.G
Summary: Meus pensamentos vagaram nos desenhos do Mickey. Nunca me mostrou tanto interesse... Ironia o que ocorreu hoje. Mas cheguei a uma conclusão. Quem sabe já não está na hora do Mickey fazer filhos na Minnie." /SasuSaku


Essa one eu fiz para um concurso no Orkut. xD

Até que ficou bem legalzinha. Minha primeira tentativa de comédia. Espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E sim, ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**Mickey Mouse**

escrita por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

Finalmente após um longo e tedioso dia de trabalho, ele estava chegando ao fim. Já faz um tempo em que meu maior desejo é chegar logo em casa. Esse desejo se tornou cobiça logo após que me casei. Chegar em casa... Onde eu teria paz, sem reuniões longas, sem telefonemas inúteis, sem conversas tediosas e principalmente, sem engarrafamentos estressantes de 1 hora ou mais. Chegar e encontrar minha mulher fazendo o jantar, me esperando com um largo sorriso. Um sorriso que me fazia lembrar-se do motivo de estar vivo. O que me dá ânimo.

Os dias no trabalho, após ter me casado passavam terrivelmente devagar. Isso é uma completa crueldade. Sério... Tudo o que eu mais desejo, o que eu mais prezo, o que eu mais quero, demora para chegar. Ou seja... Chega a ser muito tenso.

Enfim, cheguei em casa. Abri a porta, lar doce lar, graças! No exato momento em que abri a porta escutei um barulho. Identifiquei com algo batendo em algo, disso eu tenho certeza. A única coisa em que pensei foi em Sakura. Corri em direção ao barulho, assustado. Temendo o pior. Cheguei ao destino; a cozinha. Uma cena intrigante. Deparo-me com uma cabeleira rosa em frente à parede destruída. A parede que me deu tanto trabalho conseguir as cerâmicas para cobri-la. As cerâmicas que Sakura me fez rodar muitas casas da construção para encontrá-la. E depois de tanta luta... O resultado, é chegar em casa e vê-la destruída.

– Caramba! _– ela se virou surpresa_ – É uma experiência inédita. Chegar em casa e encontrar sua esposa quebrando a casa. _– comentei descontraído_ – O que está havendo aqui?

– Sasuke kun! _– Sakura se levantou dando aquele largo sorriso_.

Não obtive a resposta que eu queria ter ouvido. Sakura ao invés de me contar, ela quebrou meus indícios de raiva.

– Por que você fez isso, Sakura? _– perguntei olhando a parede destruída._

– Um rato. – _ela respondeu timidamente e escondeu a marreta nas suas costas._

– Um rato? – _arqueei minha sobrancelha esquerda_.

– Acho que tava mais para uma ratazana. Era enorme Sasuke. – _ela o media exageradamente com as mãos –_ Eu o vi fugindo por um buraco na parede, sabe... Aquele buraco que eu já havia lhe mostrado – _apontava para o local destruído –_ Então, temi que ele estivesse fazendo um ninho. Então eu fui caçar. Já pensou se ele tivesse um monte de filhotinhos?

– Se fosse fêmea, para fazer filhos ela precisaria de um macho. E se fosse macho, necessitaria de uma fêmea. Um apenas não consegue. _– sorri _– E se eu bem me lembro, o buraco era pequeno. Não tinha como uma ratazana passar por ele.

– Era enorme.

– Você destruiu a parede da cozinha – _passei a mão no cabelo e suspirei cansado._

– Ah. Estava precisando de uma decoração nova. _– sorria sem graça_

– Engraçado você dizer isso. Não foi você que saiu procurando uma cerâmica com detalhes por toda Tókio.

– É não foi. Ainda bem não acha? – _ela tentava aliviar o clima de destruição _

– Para vocês é tudo tão fácil. _– suspirei_

Ela apenas olhou para mim e levantou os braços como um pedido de desculpas. Tão linda, tão fofa....

– Sabia que você fica terrivelmente sexy com uma marreta, querendo destruir tudo? _– sorri maliciosamente_ – Nunca fui muito fã de marretas. Assisti muito filmes de terror.

– Hm, é mesmo? _– ela se aproximava e envolvia meu pescoço com seus braços – _Acho que seu filme de terror se tornará realidade. – _ela sorria enquanto alisava meus cabelos_

Sakura deixou a marreta cair no chão e me olhou. Pude ver a cobiça no seu olhar, o desejo.

– Suba! _– selei meus lábios aos dela_ – Vamos brincar um pouco de maníaca da marreta e o rato fujão.

– Hm... Criativo. _– Sakura disse enquanto se afastava_ – Sabe que eu adoro sua criatividade? Deixa tudo mais divertido.

– E adoro ser criativo. Eu já irei. Ligarei para o exterminador antes que fique muito tarde.

– Te espero na toca Mickey Mouse! – _ela sorriu empolgada enquanto subia as escadas rapidamente._

Retribuí o sorriso e me aproximei da parede destruída. Abaixei e comecei a calcular o prejuízo. Enquanto estava me entretendo notei uma minhoca? Julgando pela situação seria mais provável ser o rabo do rato. Um rabo tão pequeno para uma ratazana que Sakura disse estar perseguindo. Levantei e peguei um pedaço de uma toalha de papel. Abaixei novamente e puxei o rabo com cuidado. Veio junto uma coisinha marrom, minúscula e imóvel. Um ratinho. Minha adorável esposa gosta de exagerar um pouco. Mas apesar de todo o exagero, algo eu posso ter certeza: ela é uma terrível destruidora, mas sabe matar ratos. Levantei sorrindo. Nem me preocupei em ligar para o exterminador, o trabalho estava feito. Eu só queria ir rapidamente para a toca.

– Que foi? – _ela gritava lá de cima –_ Está precisando de um queijinho?

– Engraçadinha... _– murmurei me divertindo._

Meus pensamentos vagaram nos desenhos do Mickey. Nunca me mostrou tanto interesse... Ironia o que ocorreu hoje. Mas cheguei a uma conclusão. Quem sabe já não está na hora do Mickey fazer filhos na Minnie.


End file.
